All I Want
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: What happens when Lucas declares his feelings for Brooke? Does she still feel the same?Will she ever trust him again? rnBrucasrnNaleyrnOther pairings yet to be decided.rnPlease read and review. You guy
1. Love Me

"So, Tigger, what are you doing tonite?" Haley asked.

"I don't know… Luke wants me to go to Tric with him." Brooke said.

"Me and Nate are going… wait, Lucas asked you…" Haley said.

"Cool it, TutorGirl, we're just friends… wait, did Lucas say something to you?" Brooke asked.

"No, but you two were the cutest couple in Tree Hill." Haley said.

"Until he cheated on me with my best friend…" Brooke said under her breath, Haley heard her though.

"Tigger, you know he felt horrible… He told me it was the biggest mistake he ever made." Haley said.

"It just hurt… ya know, I really thought we had something and then… you know the rest…" Brooke said.

"So, is Brooke coming tonite?" Nathan said.

"Um… she doesn't wanna go to Tric, she wants to hang at her house… to talk." Lucas said.

"Ooh… nice man, good luck with that… call me tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Thanks, I am scared as hell…" Lucas said.

"Hey, thanks for coming here instead of Tric." Brooke said.

"It is no problem." Lucas said.

"So, I was looking at pictures of when we were dating… we were so happy… what made you turn to Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Well, it had nothing to do with you… I guess I just got my feelings mixed. The first night we started actually dating, Peyton came over… I am sure you remember… Peyton told you she came to return a cd… well she came to tell me that she wanted to be with me… well, I did love you, but when we went to see if her dad was dead, we went back to the hotel… she thought she lost her bracelet. We hugged, and things just escalated… then I thought I wanted her. We broke up, I realized with you I had everything. We had love, connection, and fun. Then you wouldn't talk to me… that is why I left… I couldn't look at you anymore without my heart breaking…" Lucas said. "It is still like that, but I know I need you in my life, even if you just want to be friends…"

"Lucas… oh my god, wow, this is… huge! Why didn't you tell me this before… we've been talking for a while now, why tell me now?" Brooke said.

"Because, I'm hoping you trust me now." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I need to sleep on this." Brooke said.

"I understand that… alright, why don't you call me tomorrow?" Lucas said.

"Okay, talk to you later." Brooke said.

"Lucas… it is 2: am." Karen said.

"I was just driving around and shooting some hoops." Lucas said.

"What happened?" Karen said.

"Let's just say, I think I really messed things up with Brooke." Lucas said.

"How, hon?" Karen asked.

"I told her all that happened between me and Peyton, and then told her how I feel about her." Lucas said.

"Oh, what did she say?" Karen asked.

"She needs to sleep on it." Lucas said.

"Lucas, okay, we need to talk right now!" Brooke said.

A/N: Next:

Brooke makes up her mind about her relationship with Lucas.

Peyton makes her first appearance.

Naley ahead!

Do you want Peyton and Lucas or Brooke and Lucas?


	2. Together Forever?

A/N: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

"Lucas… you really hurt me last year… I let you into my heart and you ripped it out and stomped on it. I mean… it wasn't just that you cheated on me… but, you cheated on me with my best friend. My head is screaming at me… once a cheater always a cheater, right? But my heart is begging me to give you another chance. I'm giving you my heart again, Lucas… it's almost rebuilt… don't break it." Brooke said. He kissed her.

"I love you, Brooke… you're amazing." Lucas said.

"I love you, too, Lucas… I always have." Brooke said. They just laid down on his bed… both content in each other's arms.

"Nate, Hales… what's up?" Lucas said, Brooke and Lucas finally catching up to their friends.

"Nothing, Whitey needs you in his office, man." Nathan said. "He called me down… He wants to talk to us together."

"Alright… let's go. Bye, baby, love you. Catch you later." Lucas said. He kissed Brooke and the headed for the locker room. "Hey, coach, what's up?" Whitey handed the two envelopes. He was smiling.

"You two are being invited to HiFliers." Whitey said. They read their letters.

"Coach… it's the whole summer… I don't think I could do that… I've got to make rent and no income for three months could kill us. And I don't think I can be away from Hales that long." Nathan said.

"Me neither… no Brooke for three months sounds like torture." Lucas said.

"You can't go without sex for three months is what you mean." Nathan laughed.

"Boys… you don't know how good this will look for college scholarships." Whitey said.

"Know what, coach? Some things are way more important." Lucas said. He looked at Nathan. "And it's not sex, dumbass." They went back and found the girls. "Hey, Brookie."

"Hey, Lukey." Brooke kissed him. "What did Whitey want?"

"There's this camp… HiFliers… me and Nathan were invited to go down to Florida for the summer. It's no big deal… I turned it down." Lucas said.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked.  
"He'd miss sex too much." Nathan laughed.

"Babe, I think you should do this." Brooke said. "I will come with if you want. I mean… Florida all summer doesn't sound bad."

"Brooke… you don't have to do that for me." Lucas said.

"I love you, Broody, why wouldn't I?" Brooke said.

"You're the greatest girlfriend ever." Lucas said.

"Remember that tonite." Brooke said. Peyton came over to the group, Jake in tow.

"Hey, guys… me and Jake are moving to New York next month." Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke said.

"Well… Nicki came back and we need to get away from her." Peyton said.

"I'm gonna miss you P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"We still have a month together." Peyton said.

"No… me and Lucas are heading to Florida next week." Brooke said.

"Hey… Brooke, you don't have to come… you can stay here until Peyton leaves and then you can come down." Lucas said.

"Okay." Brooke said.

In September, they all headed back to Tree Hill High. The gang kept in touch with Peyton and Jake.

"Babe… I miss Peyton. School is so different without her." Brooke said. "I miss her."

"You guys talk on the phone a lot." Lucas said.

"Yeah… but it's just not the same, you know?" Brooke said.

"How does a weekend in New York sound." Lucas said. Brooke's face lit up. She kissed her boyfriend.

"Seriously?" Brooke said.

"Why not?" Lucas said. Brooke and Haley went… Lucas's treat.

"Lucas… do you think you and Brooke will be together forever?" Nathan said.

"I don't know… I hope… what's up, dude?" Lucas said.

"Haley… she… she wants a separation, man. I don't know what I will do without her. I mean… this came so out of the blue. I thought things were going great. I guess I was wrong." Nathan said.


	3. Baby

"Haley… she… she wants a separation, man. I don't know what I will do without her. I mean… this came so out of the blue. I thought things were going great. I guess I was wrong." Nathan said.

"Dude, I am so sorry." Lucas said. He gave his little brother a hug. "Did she say why? Or… when did this happen?"

"A few days ago." Nathan said. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without her Lucas."

"Wow… dude, you're a strong guy, and you'll be fine." Lucas said.

"Lucas… the test is positive… We're pregnant." Brooke cried into his shirt. "What are we gonna do?"

"Come on, Cheery. We've been through so much together. We'll get through this. Baby… you'll be a great mother… and I'll do everything I can to be a great father. I will always be here for you. I love you." Lucas said. He kissed Brooke. He lay with her and they fell asleep. He woke up the next morning. He went to get breakfast and he jotted her note:

BrOoKe,

HeY, BaBy, I wEnT oUt To GeT bReAkFaSt FoR uS. i LoVe YoU. AnD i'Ll Be BaCk SoOn.

LoVE,

LuCaS

Brooke smiled at the way he wrote, capitalizing every other letter. It was cute. She knew he was right. They would get through it. It was how they worked as a couple… there would be a tragedy and then when they came through, the result was so great. They were great as a couple and always would be. They were in love and they both knew they had enough love to give a baby. Their baby. Lucas walked through the door and Brooke hugged him.

"Hey, Cheery." Lucas said.

"Hey, Broody." Brooke said.

"So, how is the mother of my child?" Lucas asked.

"Great… just great. Especially now that you are here. Lucas… you're right… we're going to be great parents." Brooke said.

"Broody, I gained 5 lbs. and I've only been pregnant for two months." Brooke said.

"Cheery, you are beautiful. You're not fat… you are great." Lucas said.

"This kid better be worth it." Brooke said. "I've never been a pound over 114 my whole life until now. Now I am 119 lbs." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm carrying your child and all I get is a peck on the cheek?" Brooke said.

"Is this better?" Lucas said giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"Much…" Brooke said. He laughed.

"I love you, Brooke." Lucas said.

"Stating the obvious here… I love you, too." Brooke said.

"No… I love you more than life itself." Lucas got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Brooke Anna Davis, will you marry me?" He slid the 1 karat ring on her finger.

"Of course. I love you." Brooke said. They kissed passionately. "This is okay with your mom right? I mean… the pregnancy?" Lucas nodded.

"Yeah… your parents know, too." Lucas said.

"What…? What did they say? Did they flip?" Brooke panicked.

"No, actually… they gave us their blessing… but, they're moving, as you know, so…" Lucas started.

"So, they can't make it." Brooke said.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, baby." Lucas said.

"All that matters is that I'm with you. And we are having a baby… I couldn't be happier." Brooke said.

"Me neither." Lucas said. "Can you believe that in about seven months… there is going to be a little baby here? Our baby? We've created something that is going to be a living and breathing soul?"

"It's amazing… isn't it?" Brooke said.

"Really amazing… I just wish I could provide us a more comfortable life." Lucas said.

"Just being here will be enough for both of us… Just... all I need is your love." Brooke said.

"I promise you that as soon as we're out of school…. I will give you and Sophia or Logan a good life. I love you." Lucas said.

"Broody is brooding." Brooke said.

"Sorry, Cheery… I'm just freakin' out a little, ya know?" Lucas said.

"Of course." Brooke said.

"Look, I am really tired. How 'bout we get to bed?" Lucas said. He nodded and they fell asleep.

"Lukey, baby… how much do you love me?" Brooke said. With Brooke five months pregnant… he knew it could cause major damage if he said no to her.

"A lot… what do you need, baby?" Lucas said.

"A jelly, bologna, peanut-butter, water-melon sandwich with tons of gravy on it." Brooke said. He nodded. He gave her a kiss and went down to make it. He saw someone he'd never imagine in the kitchen.

"Hey… Tara, what are you doing here?" Lucas said.

WHO IS TARA?

I need reviews or I won't continue.


End file.
